Self-propelled windrowers equipped with rotary headers can typically operate at high speeds, limited primarily by the load on the engine and the pressure of the hydrostatic header drive system. As industry accepted standards tend toward a given maximum width for headers, gains in productivity rely on faster speeds by which the windrower travels through a field. However, given the variety of operating conditions (e.g., crop conditions, ground conditions, including topology, etc.), operating a windrower at higher speeds is a challenge given the impact on operator comfort.